Helical piles are elongate members having a helical blade at the lower end. The helical pile is supported upright with the helical blade adjacent to a desired insertion point and rotated such that the helical blade draws the helical pile into the earth at the desired insertion point.
In some situations, the conditions of the earth may prevent easy insertion of the helical pile using a standard helical pile driving system. In this case, another type of earthwork equipment must be procured and used to form a pilot hole or the like. Once the pilot hole has been formed, the standard helical pile driving system may be used to drive the helical pile in a conventional manner. The procurement of another type of earthwork equipment can result in delays on the jobsite.
The need thus exists for improved systems and methods for driving helical piles using standard helical pile driving systems.